


Sing sing sing

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Singing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: Cassidy is forced to sit in the humvee with ray and listening to his awful singing.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sing sing sing

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to simplcarly13 for suggesting I write with a original female character .
> 
> Sorry this a shot one but I'm really tired and need to go sleep soon I've written all day😔

Cassidy put her hands over her ears . 

Listening to ray try to sing Babylon by David Gray was pure torture she was only stuck with ray because Schwetje told her it was best so she didn't distract any of his member of his team.

. Aka Casey griego and the other couldn't keep it in there fucking pants haven't seen women weeks on end and when they saw Cassidy there had lost their fucking shit. Nate flick did have word with Schwetje "misogynist behaviour will not be tolerated here. But it didn't stop Schwetje from being a complete ass. "Babylon ballllllllllyon ray's singing got worse as he is trying to hit a high note .

"Ray shut the fuck up said brad . "Hey homes no harm done I'm just chilling in my van said Ray. 

"Yeah it sounds like you're killing a cat said Cassidy . "She got you there ray said rolling Stone . 

"Yeah well I kill it in every karaoke bar I went to said Ray. Yeah because everyone in that bar was a buck tooth cousin rider like you ray said brad. 

"Hey guys I see movement said trombley who was sitting on top of the humvee . 

"Is a person asked Cassidy "well it something said trombley . "Well the the orders is everyone is declared hostel said brad . Trombley shoot two arounds and Cassidy shot one "oh nice one said trombley I thought you hit something. Cassidy look over and saw that she shot a camel "shit. But for trombley it was the best thing in the world.

The poor creature was laying in the sand twitching . Trombley shot again and this time he got a camel as well fucking psycho . 

Later as there where driving back Cassidy found herself singing a duet with ray singing smooth criminal "Annie are you walking annie.

Goddammit ray singing was contagious .


End file.
